


Disobedient

by vixxhyukie



Category: offgun
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Off, Choking, Eventual cuddles, Gun is a dom, M/M, Spanking, Top Gun - Freeform, kinky gun, off is submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxhyukie/pseuds/vixxhyukie
Summary: Off disobeyed Gun and now he is angry.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 17





	Disobedient

"What the hell was that? " Gun yell out after slamming the door behind him.

"It's not what it looked like."

"Looked like? Because it looked like you let some girl put her hands all over you"

"That was her not me, it not my fault! " Off was now in the smaller boys face, who has anger visible on his face.

"Oh really as if I hadn't told you not to go anywhere near her."

"I work with her, how an I not supposed to?"

"As if you hadn't been acting like a slut since we left the house this morning."

Off let out a loud scoff yelling a curse back at the boy. 

"Stop trying to control me!! "

He was about to walk away when Gun grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the couch. He couldn't let out one breath before Gun was on top of him.

"Control you?" Gun scoffed "I'll show you control baby boy."


End file.
